


【鲜香热辣组】【沈巍X章远】《后槽牙预警：衣冠禽兽》

by Jan115



Category: Guadians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	【鲜香热辣组】【沈巍X章远】《后槽牙预警：衣冠禽兽》

今晚是万圣夜，特调处那些鬼灵精们送了章远一大包东西，还特意嘱咐他回家才能打开，希望他能度过一个美好又难忘的夜晚。  
章远实在猜不透那包神神秘秘的东西里面是什么，但本能告诉他也许不要让沈巍看到的好。  
他偷偷摸摸地进屋，沈巍似乎在书房里。  
章远悄声在卧室把袋子打开，吓了一大跳，这都什么乱七八糟的，一副粉色猫耳朵，一条毛茸茸的尾巴，一只铃铛，怎么还有一条细绳内裤？  
这是个啥，他们不会给错东西了吧，他想起来上次小郭这破孩子在晚上买的充气娃娃，气就不打一处来，多半又是害他白高兴一场，他还以为养了这帮人这么久，他们终于良心发现了。  
他气哼哼地把东西扔到一边，忽然看到从袋子里掉落的一张卡片。  
上面龙飞凤舞地写着：“戴上全套，去找沈教授，会收获意想不到的惊喜。”  
章远咬着指甲，心里的好奇像猫爪子一样挠着他。  
穿，还是不穿，穿吧，又觉得有点羞涩，不穿吧，他实在是太好奇会发生啥，难道这套衣服还有变身效果，在万圣节晚上对着沈教授会自带附加buff？  
章远忽然觉得自己开窍了！也许是特调处的那帮小崽子，终于心疼他一直被沈老师强压，想要为他翻身农奴把歌唱了！  
他差点感动到痛哭流涕，于是飞快地戴上全套，就溜进隔壁沈巍的书房。  
沈巍静静在书桌前备课，听到铃铛声，诧异地抬头，看到这副模样的章远，眼神一暗，但没有说话。  
章远很得意，心想，诶，堵得我们家老学究哑口无言了吧，这玩意儿还有点意思啊。  
他凑到沈巍身边，伸出爪子，对着他装模做样地狮吼了半天，换来沈巍轻声细语的一句：“乖，我在备课。”  
嗯？这和说好的剧本不一样啊？  
章远不死心，扒拉着沈巍的胳膊，就奶声奶气地说：“哥哥我要吃糖，不给糖我就捣蛋。”说完还使劲拿毛茸茸的耳朵去蹭沈巍的脖子。  
沈巍的眼神一下更幽暗了，他摘下眼镜，咧嘴一笑：“小远，糖呢，是给小朋友吃的，你成年了，有自己的棒棒糖可以吃。”  
章远被他说的云里雾里，直到沈巍拿出一大盒各种口味的套套，他心里才暗叫一声糟糕，一个跳转就要跑，可惜被沈巍后颈一拎，丢进沙发，一个反压就扣在沙发里，牢牢锁死。  
“小朋友不乖哦，不吃糖怎么可以走了呢？”  
他们家沈老师的习惯性表情，章远是再清楚不过了，此时此刻，他是崩溃的，这次自己怕是又着了特调处那帮魔鬼的道，自身难保了。

十月的夜已经微凉，好在室内冉冉蒸腾起来的情欲让一切都有了温度。  
此时此刻，我们的特调处长，被扒光了上衣，下半身只着了一条细绳内裤，屁股后面翘着条毛茸茸的尾巴，浓密的黑发里蹿出两只粉色的猫耳。  
沈巍气定神闲地坐在沙发里，倚靠着沙发背，但那对通红的耳朵和赤裸裸的眼神却出卖了他。  
章远坐在沈巍大腿上，半趴在他身上，全身都泛着粉红色，头顶的暖黄色灯光一打，闪耀出的蜜色显得他格外色情。  
不知为何，他人生第一次戴上这样的东西，却仿佛开启了新世界的大门，欲望像冲破栅栏的斗牛，瞬间把羞耻冲刷得一干二净。  
他舔舐着沈巍的脖子，一路向下。  
“老师，我都扒光了，你还穿成这样，怕是不合适吧？”细碎的吻一路向下，来到沈巍的西装裤前，章远对着早已肿胀的欲望，吹了一口气，十分满意地看到沈巍的欲望颤抖了一下。他又用牙咬着拉链，一点一点拉开拉链，露出灰色内裤。  
“啵。”他亲了一口。  
“小远……”沈巍的声音好像克制的很痛苦，章远得意起来，心里默默计分，1:0。  
他柔软灵巧的舌头舔舐着那片布料，沿着轮廓来回描绘，满意地看着布料下的高昂越来越硬挺。章远咬住边缘，轻轻一扯，硕大的昂扬猝不及防地弹出来，涨成紫红色的柱状头部还渗出点点液体。  
章远晃晃脑袋，脖子里的铃铛发出淫糜的叮当声，他45度角抬眼看着沈巍，边伸出丁香小舌，试探性地在柱头舔了一口。  
头顶传来抽气声，阳物在章远手里又涨了一圈，他模仿着吃冰激凌的样子，沿着柱子顶端，一路向下舔，再沿原路返回，来到顶孔处绕着画圈，还拿牙尖轻轻咬弄，很快那里就汨出了更多湿液。章远觉得自己有些恍惚，但目前局势，自己似乎还是领先的？2:0.  
沈巍舒服地从喉头发出一声呻吟，灼热的眼神像是要把章远烧出一个洞来：“好吃么？”  
章远脸一红，支支吾吾地“嗯”了一声，又一口把肿整根含入口中，但沈巍的尺寸实在太大了，他深顶到喉咙还是没有没顶，嘴角来不及吞咽的唾液连成银线流了下来。章远觉得自己有些呼吸困难。  
沈巍把章远拎起来，打横趴在沙发上，章远一边握着他的阳物吞吐，一边腾出两只手去玩弄后囊，背后的尾巴一抖一抖的。沈巍抓住尾巴，在指尖缠了两圈，握着它有一下没一下的上下玩弄着，还有意无意地刮到章远的后庭，绕了一圈，又收了回去。他舔了一下手指，淡淡一笑：“草莓味的。”  
酥麻感从尾椎升腾而起，一股电流从章远的头顶贯穿而下，他很不争气地发现自己后面，也湿了。  
沈巍从章远跪坐的大腿缝隙中，一会儿去撩拨他的分身，摸一下，弹一下，成功让那根小可爱在裸露的空气里越抬越高。一会儿又在他的后庭上旋转按下，悄悄探进去几公分，湿润了口子又退出来。惹得章远的后庭一阵空虚，爱液也越流越多。  
隔靴搔痒的撩拨远远不够，章远想要更多，他嘴里被沈巍的粗大的塞得满满当当，只能从喉咙里断断续续地发出模糊的音节，不自觉扭动自己的腰肢。  
沈巍舔舔后槽牙，把分身从章远嘴里退出，又一把把他抱上自己的大腿，按着他的后脑就甜甜亲了下去，吻得章远七魂飞了六魄。  
“蜂蜜味的。”  
章远的意识开始飘离身体，他迷离着双眼，一对粉嫩的猫耳也跟着抖了抖。  
“坐上来，自己动。”  
沈巍的话像是一种魔力，引导章远自己扶住粗壮，一点一点沉坐下去。章远的腿有些软，在穴口磨蹭了好几下，由于体液的湿滑，就是对不准。  
沈巍坏心地看着他干着急，最后连礼义廉耻都抛了个精光，巴巴地抓着他说：“哥哥……快进来……想要你的……插进来……”  
他的娇嗔刺激得沈巍也终于忍不住了，一手扶着肿胀，另一只手扣住章远的腰，抵上了穴口以后狠狠一下压一挺胯，柱头顶破括约肌的限制长驱直入，一下子捣到深处。  
“啊……”章远没忍住，喊出声来，情欲迫使他来不及思考更多，于是主动扭着腰坐在沈巍大腿上上下摆动。  
屁股高高抬起，又狠狠砸下。柱顶次次戳中敏感点，直爽得脖颈后仰，眼角都要泛出泪水。肉壁贪婪地夹住埋在体内的火热，分泌出的体液湿嗒嗒地顺着大腿根流下来。  
章远挺直了粉色的小身板，沈巍握着他的盈盈腰肢猛力顶撞着，一下又一下把章元溢出口的呻吟撞得支离破碎。他还不时伸手到章远胸前去玩弄他的两颗红润，惹得章远娇喘连连。  
“哥哥……前面……”章远早就把要赢过沈巍这件事抛到了九霄云外，一心只想要他家沈教授让自己更舒服。  
沈巍一边帮章远撸着他小巧昂扬的分身，一边掌控主导权，每一次的挺胯都直直深入，对准章远的敏感点狠狠顶弄研磨，直操得章远双腿发软，没了力气任由他摆弄。  
“哥……哥……慢点……不要……了……呜……”  
“小骗子。”沈巍暗哑着嗓子加快手上套弄和身体冲撞的力度，一时间房间里只充斥着水声和肉体撞击的声音。  
前后夹击传来的快感终于让章远忍不住，一个仰挺，白浊尽数喷在了沈巍的小腹上，而自己的后穴也一阵紧缩，承受着沈巍又一波灼热高潮的射入。  
沈巍一边喘气，一边玩弄着章远脑袋上的猫耳，抚摸着他裸露的后背，又心满意足地勾勾嘴角。章远趴在沈巍身上迷迷糊糊地生闷气，这次不算，下一次，他一定要扳回来。  
看着身上的小猫一脸郁闷，沈巍笑着刮了一下他鼻子，俯身亲亲他：“节日快乐小远，我爱你。”


End file.
